Once In The Twilight Zone
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Once upon a time, every fairytale character you've ever known was trapped in the fifth dimension... Otherwise known as the infamous "Twilight Zone". (I don't own anything.) Basically OUAT characters in the Twilight Zone episodes. ONESHOT


_Once In The Twilight Zone_

_A Nice Place To Visit_

* * *

_There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone._

_-Rod Serling_

* * *

Killian Jones wasn't your ordinary man.

He wasn't a good man and he wasn't a bad one, either. He was really known only to himself, not many knew him, or maybe it was that he just simply wasn't worth knowing.

Killian rubbed away beads of sweat from his forehead as he continued to pack up some more stolen goods.

Stealing was the only way he'd ever been able to make it on this pitiful planet and he'd been 'making it' for almost as long as he could remember.

He called himself 'Hook', because that was what he was. Hooked on the thrill of stealing and a good gamble, hooked on the idea of maybe getting caught. He loved a good thrill.

Still, it didn't matter to him. He didn't care if he lived or died, he simply couldn't be caught and that was that. Death was not something he feared.

The loud sound of a police car jolted him into awareness and he quickly sprang up, fingers instinctively grasping for the flashlight he had set down and switching it off.

He grabbed the items he had taken and took a run for it, dashing and jumping over the counter in a quick movement.

The instant he made it outside, he was greeted by thundering bullets from the police car.

Startled, he dropped the bag and made a run for it, sprinting to a nearby wall in the back of an alley and desperately trying to get to the top.

He groped around in the darkness, trying to find the top, when he was hit by a beam of light.

"Stop! Stop, or I'll shoot!" came a male voice from the back of him.

He turned around for a split second, he was greeted by the face of none other than David Nolan, a ruthless cop.

"I'll take your word for it," he said with a grin, before reaching for his own gun and firing some shots in the direction of the voice, and continued to try to climb.

Before he really knew what was happening, there was a loud gunshot, maybe a few more, his body racked with each one, and he was sent tumbling onto the floor of the alley.

* * *

"Mister Jones? Killian Jones?"

He awoke, still lying in the back of that alley, to find a woman, dressed to the night in a beautiful white dress with little ridges around the edge of her skirt.

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered, still unsure of what was going on. "W-wait. How do you know my name?"

"Well," she said with a dark chuckle. "It's my job to know everything about you." he studied her for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Blue," the woman said with a grin.

"Are you an angel or something?" Killian grunted.

"No," she said with a laugh. "I'm your... well... your guide!" She extended a hand and helped him to his feet. "Now, we should be going, shouldn't we?"

"We aren't going anywhere," Killian snapped. "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, it's my job," Blue said warmly. "See, here?" she took out a pad. "I believe your favorite color is blue, like the sea. Huh. How interesting."

"I don't like games, tell me what's going on!" Killian snapped.

"But you do like games," Blue said with a smile, glancing down at the pad again. "Oh, and look here, you love to play poker, roulette, and black jet!"

The whole while, Killian stared at her pad, before snatching it out of her hand and promptly reading it himself. He looked back up after a moment.

"All right, I don't know what's going on or who you are, but what do you want?" Killian growled.

"I want nothing," Blue said with a smile.

"All right, well how about this?" Killian asked, whipping out his pistol. "Gimme your wallet!"

"I don't have a wallet," Blue said calmly, she was still smiling.

"You have to have a wallet," Killian said, exasperated.

"No, I don't, but I have money, that's what you want, isn't it?" Blue said simply. She reached into her handbag and money spilled out of her hands.

Killian snatched one out of the air and examined it, it was a big fat hundred and there looked like there was plenty more.

"H-" he started, before he looked up, greeted by that same plastic smile.

"Now, should we be on our way?" Blue casually stepped ahead of him, it was obvious she wanted him to follow her. Normally Killian wouldn't trust one with a matter like this, but he wasn't the one with the gun being pointed at his back so he cautiously followed behind.

* * *

"What is this place?!" Killian exclaimed as he walked into a glimmering mansion, filled to his delight with chandeliers, fine furniture, and white rugs.

"Yours," Blue said simply.

"This is mine?" Blue grinned.

"All of it."

"Wha-"

"Would you like to change out of your clothes, those are so ratty and old," Blue said simply. "Here," she reached into a closet and extracted what appeared to be a dream clothing match for him.

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "But do you mean this is mine... all of it? Like everything?"

"All yours!" Blue said with that smile of hers.

"But there just has to be a catch," Killian said, shaking his head. "Who do you work for?"

"I work for no one but you, sir," Blue continued.

"All right, wipe that smirk off your face!" Killian shouted, taking out his gun. "Who are you working for?!"

"I said no one but you."

BANG!

_"A smoking revolver, a smiling woman, and a startled man. And no blood or death to be found."_

"Wh- wha? I couldn't have missed, not at this range," Killian said, confused. He quickly held up his gun again. More shots, more smoke, and, yet, Blue was still standing.

"I... Must... have missed something," he mumbled, sinking down onto the couch.

"Now, is there any thing you would like, sir?" Blue asked.

"What is going on here? WHAT? WHAT?!" Killian was up again, shaking Blue. "WHAT?!"

"Calm down," Blue said. "You're dead, if I recall."

"W-wha?"

"Try to think back, sir," Blue continued. "What were you doing before you woke up?"

"Hah, that's easy," Killian said. "I was... well... in a shop. The police were chasing me. So I... I..." he paused. "I... I took out my gun... and..." Another pause, and he looked back up at Blue. "I'm really dead, aren't I?" Blue nodded simply.

"That's where all this stuff came from," Killian said, miserably kicking the couch leg. "That's where all of this goddamned stuff came from! I'm dead!"

"Sir, calm down," Blue said slowly. "Remember, all of this, is still yours. You can have anything you want."

"Well..." Killian said with a sigh. "Why not?" He looked up. "How about... a million bucks? Can I have a million bucks? And... a bunch of girls! Really pretty, they have to be pretty. And... a new sports car!"

"For the million, look in the drawer over there," Blue said simply. "For the girls, go outside and check the garage. Same with the sports car." Killian carefully stalked over to the drawer, everything he'd been thinking melting away once he found handfuls of big green cash stuffed into the drawer.

"I'm rich!" he yelled. "I'm filthy rich!"

"Is there anything else you would like, sir?" Blue asked patiently.

"No, that's all for now," Killian said greedily.

"Well, remember, if you need anything else, just dial B-L-U-E," was all she said. When Killian turned around to address her, she was gone.

* * *

_A few more days passed and Killian Jones Hook grew accustomed to the sweet sense of winning. He was introduced to many things that he found perfect and he could have anything and everything he wanted._

_He always won the draws at the casino, won the gambling machines several times and always seemed to have girls at his side no matter what the case. He never lost, but after a while, it ll became just so... boring. He came to miss the thrill that robbery had given him in the past and it all just drove him crazy after a while._

"I have a flush, what do you got?" another opponent asked blankly.

"I have... royal flush," Killian said, hesitantly laying his cards down. He stared at the mess for a while, before getting up rather quickly and walking over to one of the gambling machines.

He pushed a couple of buttons, slid in a coin, and waited, before pulling the lever. Hundreds of golden coins spilled out and he groaned in frustration, before simply walking out the door, ladies following.

Back at the mansion, things were no different. Everything was so boring. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Out!" he yelled at all the girls. "Out out out! Just get out! Go!" They scattered like a flock of pigeons, and he stared at the door once it had closed, before making a wild dash for the phone and dialing the letters B-L-U-E.

"What is it you need, sir?" Blue was there in an instant.

"I'm sick of this place!" Killian shouted. "I've been here for almost a month now and I can't stop winning! It's so frustrating!"

"But I thought you wanted money, sir."

"Well... I do, but not like this! I... I need to lose. Don't you get it?!"

"I can arrange for you to lose sometimes, would you like that?" Blue suggested.

"No, I would... I would know," Killian said miserably.

"Would you like to return to your former occupation?" Blue said quickly.

"Stealing? Yeah, I'd like that," Killian said finally. At least there would be some excitement. "Would there be a chance that I could get caught?"

"Why, of course," Blue said. "Now, tell me, what store would you like to rob? What things will you be taking, what will be your exit strategy, how many cops do you want there, say, four?"

"No, no, no, no no no no no!" Killian cried. "I don't want to plan it all out like that! I just want to barge in and see what will happen!"

"Oh, but I must plan it out, sir," Blue stuttered. "It's the only way."

"D- you know what? I'm sick of this place!" Killian cried. "I mean, what did I ever do to deserve to get to go to this place, anyway? I want to go to the other place. You know, the other one." Blue stared at him blankly, before breaking out into insane laughter.

"Whatever made you think you were in heaven?" she asked, her smile growing wider and wider, before drooping into a melty frown. **"This is the other place!"**

* * *

_**Since this was the first full episode I saw of the Twilight Zone, I wanted to do this one kind of as a tribute. However, if you would like me to continue this fic and/or if you have any suggestions, please leave a review! It doesn't even have to be an episode of the Twilight Zone, it can be your own creation or whatever.**_

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Samantha Morrison_**


End file.
